We're Heroes, But can we do This?
by Antigone Saunders
Summary: The kids of the League are shaken up by the most recent world wide problem. All of the adults are gone, including theirs! Now they have to work on bringing them back, keeping the peace, and making Loki talk. Can they really do this? Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be updating the rest of my stories, and I will, but this idead just wouldn't leave me alone! I'm writing the next chapter for 'The Freedom Games', and the one for 'Prophecy of the Seven', and I'll update in a day or two.**

"Hi, dad!" Yelled little Imogene as she jumped on Doctor Fate's back.

He chuckled and put his hand on the arm that was wrapped around his neck, so she wouldn't fall from her place.

"How are you doing, my little princess?" He asked while walking towards the quarters he and Inza kept int the watchtower.

After returning from a mission that involved Felix Faust, the Joker, and some un-needed kittens, he was just about ready to collapse. But he would soldier on for and play a little for his Imogene.

"I'm doing fine, poppa! How are you?" Imogene asked all the while jumping on his back.

He silently grunted at the weight, but didn't tell her anything. He just slid his hand under her body, and walked to the quarters. "It was a very fine day, Imogene. What did you do?" He asked, continuing the conversation.

Once they were both inside and Imogene was giver her milk, he sat down with her to play a little. Imogene jumped onto her dad's back, while he took off the helmet, and started brushing his hair.

"Which baddies did you beat up, daddy?" Imogene asked while putting a small pink bow in his hair.

He chuckled at her, then patted her shoulder behind his back. "I had to beat up Felix Faust aned the Joker. And Creeper even came and helped me." He chuckled.

She gasped then started asking more questions about the yellow skinned man. It was a very well known fact that she actually enjoyed having the man's companionship. They both continued having their conversation along with the play date, blissfully unaware of the evil brewing.

* * *

"Hey dad! Pa!" A western accent yelled at Vigilante and Superman as they walked down the corridor after their mission.

They looked behind them only to be tackled by a red, blue, and yellow blur. Well, the blur tried to tackle both of them, but only succeeded taking down Vig while Superman stayed standing, looking at his daughter in humor. The girl was sprawled between both heroes, her right side on Superman's legs, while her left side was on top of Vigilante.

"Happy Late birthday, Pa!" She yelled, smiling from underneath the bandana.

Vigilante groaned at her antics, but she only smiled goofily on. "Why must Ah be the target, Kid?" He asked, looking up at her.

She huffed, then moved so she was sitting like an indian on Superman's feet. "Cause dad's too heavy ta tackle." She answered, crossing her arms.

Vigilante and Superman smiled at her, then Superman grabbed Vig's arm and hauled him up. "Come on, Vi, how about we treat you to some ice cream so you don't feel so bad?" Superman asked, then grabbed her right arm.

Her eyes widened at the option, then she jumped up, right out of Superman's grasp, then took off running down the hall. "Let's go!" She yelled, already four doors down.

Superman and Vigilante chuckled at her antics, then looked at each other. "Now she's the best decision we've ever made." Superman told him, taking a step forward.

"Best one we've made together, for sure." Vigilante agreed, nodding.

Superman bent down and stole a chaste kiss from Vigilante, then swept him into his arms and took off flying to follow their adopted daughter.

* * *

"Dad, you think I can go with mom to the mall?" Mini Creep asked his father as they walked down the hall to meet with Vigilante and his family.

Creeper had calmed down on the insanity after he settled down with his son and wife, but he still kept the hint of crazy-ness whenever he fought the baddies. Fortunately for the League, his son took afer his wife and not him.

"Maybe you can." Creeper answered, pressing the button to enter the cafeteria. "Your mom has been taking you on more trips now." He told his son, looking down at him with a raised brow.

Mini Creep looked up at him, understanding the unspoken meaning. "It's not like that!" He exclaimed, a blush on his cheeks.

Creeper chuckled at him, then walked inside, leaving his son in front of the door. In a table on the farthest side of the cafeteria were Vigilante, Superman, their daughter who still didn't have a hero name, along with Green Arrow and Alexander. Creeper approached them, stole a chair from Flash, then sat down on it.

"Where's Shinny Knight?" He asked, taking a cup the girl offered, then started eating the chocolate ice cream. "Good processed, iced milk."

"My dad is still tending to Winged Victory. Ollie, I told you you shouldn't give him any sugar cubes. He's grown intolerant of those thanks to Vigilante." Alexander answered with the same accent as his father.

Green Arrow looked down sheepishly, while Vigilante looked anywhere but Alexander. Alexander and the girl were sitting together, Alexander having his arm slung over her shoulder while she was feeding him vanilla ice cream. _'Perfect time to ruin the moment!' _Thought Creeper, while smirking internally.

"Hey, uh, Ally, you sure you two aren't together?" A voice pipped from behind him, which belonged to his son Mini Creep.

The young boy smiled at the flustered looks from both teens while they jumped out of the each other's arms, and tried to make up and excuse. He then swiped his hand in front of them, while shaking his head.

"No need to explain, you two." He told them, then sat down on a chair he stole from Flash.

"Hey!" Flash yelled, but was ignored by the group.

"Plus, you two _are_ the cutest couple here." Green Arrow told them, just to bother.

They both glared at him, Alexander blushing, but you couldn't see with the Violet because of her dark skin. "Well," He corrected himself. "Right after Flash and Shining Knight and Vigilante and Superman." He finished, smirking at the other adults.

Right then Sir Justin arrived, but Flash pulled him away before he was corrupted anymore._(My Shiny Knight! Get your own!) _The people on the table kept on the teasing and joking, and right when Alexander and Violet got up to throw away the trash, a shock made the Watchtower tremble.

"What is this!" She yelled over the noise of the falling appliances and heroes.

"We shouldn't have an earthquake up here!" Flash yelled, now next to them, then throwing Shining Knight under the table. "ALEXANDER!" He yelled, seeing that his son was too busy pushing Violet under the table to notice the falling debris.

He managed to push him out of the way, but was left in the middle. Not even he could get out of this. Right before the piece of fallen lamp could hit him, a bright light engulfed him, making him disappear. That light jumped from him, to Justin, to Creeper, then the rest of the heroes there, transporting the adults to an undisclosed location.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Watchtower had lost all of its power, all of the adult leaguers who knew how to repair the generator were gone, there were only kids in their place, and they would have to wait a whole hour without any power in the whole Watchtower. This was not a good day for any of them.

Violet groaned from her spot under the table, shaking off the things that had fallen on her. It seems that it was mostly dust and a part of the table, but other than that, she was okay. She slowly got up from her position, then tried to look around.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked herself, the darkness being too much for her human eyes.

She heard a groan from her right, then turned to find Alexander trying to get up. She quickly ran over to him, stumbling over the debris, and helped him get up. After making sure he didn't have anything broken, they both started looking around.

"Dad?" Violet asked, trying to find Superman. Even if it was this dark, his shape and body build should be easy to identify.

No answer. "Pa?" She asked again, but didn't get anything back.

"Father?" Asked Alexander, a little surprised none of his parents answered. "Mr. Arrow? Creeper?" He asked, still not recieving an answer.

They looked at each other, and if they could see, they would see the worry in the other's eyes. Violet sighed, then smiled a little unsurely.

"Maybe they're already helpin' ta get the power back on?" She asked, more to herself than Alexander.

His lips were in a grim line, but he still nodded. "We have to try to find a light source." He told her, only to have a green light fall upon them.

"You two there!" They heard someone yell, then came the son of John Stewart and Shayera Hol exclaimed, all the while walking towards them.

Rex was a big guy, being one of the tallest of the kids of the League, even if he is only fifteen while there were a lot more older than him. He was tan, with black hair he kept cut ragged, with light green eyes, and a confident smirk.

"What's up, Rex?" Violet asked, steping towards him.

"Well, I don't really know. All I know is that some thing is very wrong. I'm the only here that's conscious apart from you two, and even if I have seen the kids, I still haven't seen any of the Leaguers." He answered, scratcing the back of his head.

Both of the kids' eyes widened at this, then narrowed. Someone had just messed with their parents. There will be hell to pay.

"Let's go see if we can get this puppy back into action." Violet told them, breaking them out of their thoughts, while looking at Rex intently.

He understood the message, then lit up his ring and started walking forward. The trio walked in silence, all of them too busy in their own thoughts. As they walked to the bridge, they found more kid heroes, all of them unconscious, but not one adult. This got them worried.

"We're here." Rex announced right in front of the doors.

He forced them open using his ring, then kept them open as the two heroes walked inside. Once they were, he followed them inside and let go of the door.

"The backup power is supposed to kick in in a minute or two." Announced a voice they didn't knew very well.

The three heroes got in a fighting stance, and a teenage girl popped up from one of the machines. You could only make out the sillhoutte of a kind of armor and hair in braids.

"Who are yuh?" Violet asked, holding her guns in front of her.

The girl's eyes widened, her arms up at her sides as in a gesture of defense of something. "My name's Natasha Irons', I'm Steel's niece." She announced, getting disbelieving looks from the kids already there.

Violet let her guns down, putting them in the holster, then slowly walked towareds her. That's when the backup red lights turned on, letting the kids see her better. She was dark skinned, with braids, big lips, dark eyes, and was wearing a kind of metallic suit. Violet nodded, then got closer to her. Once she saw the armor more close up, she nodded once again and stuck her hand out.

"Howdy, Ah still don't got a name, but call me Red." She told her. Red was the name she took on whenever she met a new hero. She still hadn't decided on a hero name for herself, but she still wanted to fight.

Natasha looked at the gloved hand carefully, then shrugged and shook it. During the whole encounter, both the boys were staying behind, ready to fight if anything happened. A groan was heard from the other side of the room, and Robin came limping in with Kid Flash by his side.

"Hey guys." The speedster spoke, looking at the four other teens. "Anyone know what happened?" He asked, recieving a slap on the head by Robin. "OW!"

The teens ignored his wines, then started to compare notes. "Me an' Alexander were in the mess with Pa', dad, Creepah, an' GA. Shinin' Knight an' Flash arrived shortly after, then left ta do somethin', then the place started shakin'." Violet started, looking at Natasha then Alexander.

"After that, Flash threw father under the table along with Red, and pushed me out of the way of something that was falling." Alexander continued, his face becoming grave. "It was too close for him to get out, yet he did. How did he?" He asked.

The kids all stayed silent at that, then Robin cleared his throat. "I've got bad news." He announced. "None of the bat family is answering their comms, and any hero I try to contact, I get static." He told them, voice laced with a little fear.

Everyone's eyes widened at the explanation, trying to make sense of it.

"... What could that mean?" Natasha was the one to break the silence, making everyone look at her.

They all thought over it, then Violet said what everyone was hoping was true. "Maybe they left ta help out on Earth?" She said, more in a form of a question.

Robin shook his head, making Kid Flash glare at him. "No, that can't be. Every single one of our mentors would tell us where they're going, and they would at least leave a handful of Leaguers with us in case anything happened."

Now that got the kids worried. But, there wasn't time to mull the thoughts anymore. A beeping came from a screen, signalizing someone was trying to contact the Watchtower. Kid Flash was about to zip up to it, but Robin stopped him, telling him that it was better if someone else answered. So, Natasha and Violet walked towards it cautiously, Violet gripping the hilt of her left gun for if anything happened.

Natasha pressed a button, and in the screen appeared a gold and red robotic mask. "Iron Man to Watchtower, does anyone read?" He asked.

Both their eyes widened at this, then Violet asked, "Doesn't his voice sound... younger?"

"Justice League, we got a problem." A new voice said, then appeared a young white teen, his face filled with soot and ash, blonde hair disheveled and blue eyes red.

"W-who is this?" Violet asked, pressing the button for them to be able to speak.

"This is Captain America, and something has gone terribly wrong."

**Please review.**


End file.
